


Death of the Consulting Duo

by Londonlock



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-23 04:57:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/618343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Londonlock/pseuds/Londonlock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John and Sherlock are killed in connection with a case. Newspaper article describing the event.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Death of the Consulting Duo

The famous Sherlock Holmes and his faithful blogger, John Watson, were found dead last night in their flat at 221B Baker street, shot, it is supposed, in connection with one of their cases. Detective Inspector Lestrade from New Scotland Yard, clearly grief-stricken by the tradgedy, spoke briefly to reporters last night.

  
"Sherlock knew something like this was coming. We found hidden cameras and microphones in the flat, recording the entire scene with full audio. Thanks to him, we’re on the tail of the bastards now." When asked how the duo was killed, he shakes his head. "I can’t give details." After being pressed, however, he concedes to telling the last brave act of the famous pair. "Sherlock was always one step ahead of the game. He figured out the attackers were going to fire ahead of time. He tried to shield John Watson by grabbing his shoulders and standing over him, and was quickly overcome by bullets. After he’d fallen, John put on a brave face and did his best to shield Sherlock with his own body. He fell next to Sherlock. The two died in each other’s arms," and here the D.I.’s voice breaks.

  
Lestrade shakes his head disdainfully when asked if the duo were ever a couple. "They weren’t lovers. They were more than that. Sherlock Holmes and John Watson were friends on the deepest level that friendship exists. It’s a tradgedy that they had to go so young, but fitting that they should go together. They lived and died great."

  
The Yard is confident in their abilities to track down the murderers. Regardless, Sherlock Holmes and John Watson are a legend that will undoubtedly live on for generations.


End file.
